


To have and to hold

by Lyresbird



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Author is queer and projecting, Cock Slapping, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, No idea if this is in canon au or not, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Wet & Messy, You Decide, ooh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyresbird/pseuds/Lyresbird
Summary: when daddy says that he wants to spoil his little princess, his princess is supposed to roll over and take it.”——-Doflamingo gets the brattiness fucked out of him
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	To have and to hold

“No more, _oh god_ daddy no more. I’ve come _so much_ I’m dry daddy _please._ ”

They’ve been at this for what feels like hours. It started, like most things, with Doflamingo taunting, teasing, _pushing_ Crocodile until he snaps. Crocodile had been unusually busy, so he didn’t exactly have the luxury of dropping everything to go and fuck Doflamingo whenever he got horny. He’d expected Doflamingo to understand, but the stupid slut couldn’t even keep it in his pants for a week, barraging Crocodile with complaints and whines, about how _lonely_ he was, how _mean_ his daddy was being. The final straw came when Crocodile answered a phone call only to be met by downright _whorish_ moans murmuring filth and begging Crocodile to hurry home and _make me come daddy please._

When Crocodile barged into their room, he was met with Doflamingo laid out on the bed, hand on his cock and fingers in his ass, looking all the world like the cat that got the cream. 

Crocodile had _growled._

_”Fucking bitch. You want me to make you come? Fine then.”_

Doflamingo had only smirked. 

Now, wrists tied to the headboard, absolutely covered in his own spend and achingly overstimulated, Crocodile’s fingers still rubbing hard over his prostate, he’s beginning to regret his words. 

“What’s wrong baby? I’m giving you what you wanted aren’t I?”

Doflamingo only whines, trying desperately to move away from Crocodile’s hand. 

Crocodile sighs, pulling his fingers out of his ass with a wet squelch and rolls him over onto his back. Doflamingo’s relieved whimper melts into a desperate mewling sob when large, calloused fingers press his aching cock flat against his stomach, eyes rolling back when the swollen, sensitive head is fondled and squeezed. 

Crocodile croons at him, “Look at you princess, complaining so much but you’re already so hard.”

Doflamingo looks down and it’s true, impossibly, his cock plumping up nicely under Crocodile’s palm, precum smeared along the tip. 

Even so, he’s desperately over sensitive and aching from it, hips trying in vain to jerk away from the constant stream of relentless pleasure. 

“Now here’s what we’re gonna do baby.”

Doflamingo throws his head back and _wails_ when Crocodile’s hand moves from soft strokes to flying up and down his cock, adding a sharp twist to the upstroke that makes his legs kick out. 

Crocodile says something that Doflamingo misses over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears and the fuzz of his brain. 

A sharp slap to his bruised cock followed by a vice grip around the base has Doflamingo’s back arching off the bed, twitching hips being stilled by the flat of Crocodile’s hook as he moans and sobs. 

_”Oh fuck, daddy.”_

“I asked you a question, slut. You know that I don’t like being ignored. Be good for me now, ok baby?”

A groan. “Ok daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Good. Now, answer me,” and the guttural sound that his baby makes when he resumes his furious pace is _beautiful_ , “who does this belong to?”

“W-what?”

Crocodile rolls his eyes. 

“This _cock_ , he emphasizes his words by digging his thumb into the weeping slit, “who does it belong to?”

And _oh_ , how those words make heat pool low in Doflamingo’s stomach, tethering near the edge of orgasm as his head thrashes. 

“T-to you daddy! It belongs to you- _ah_.”

Crocodile smiles, “Good. And what about you baby? Who’s little princess are you?”

Doflamingo _sobs_.

“Yours daddy! I’m yours- _oh_ ”

“There we go darling, one more question now.”

Crocodile’s hands slide off of his cock, ignoring his whines, and continues down to trace his baby’s wet hole, pushing the tips of his fingers in teasingly, feeling those hips roll down to try and coax them in. 

“Since you’re mine I can do whatever I want to you, right darling?”

“Yes! C’mon daddy fuck me please, _please_.”

And he does, three fingers sliding in with an obscene sound that would have made Doflamingo blush if he wasn’t distracted by the electrifying feeling of those fingers pushing relentlessly against his prostate. 

“That’s right baby, you’re _mine_ , I get to do whatever I want to you, so when daddy says that he wants to spoil his little princess, his princess is supposed to roll over and _take it._ ”

That’s all it takes, Doflamingo’s pupils blow wide, magma flowing through his veins, hips fucking down desperately towards those fingers who stop moving to _dig_ into his prostate and-

“I’m- “, he hiccups, “m’ gonna _come_.”

_”Good girl.”_

And Doflamingo is _gone_ , back arching off the bed, mouth open and drooling, _howling_ as he comes mostly dry, but the throbbing of his cock is just as strong. 

Crocodile does not let up, massaging his baby through his orgasm until tears start running down his cheeks, only then does he pull his fingers out, wiping them on Doflamingo’s quivering thighs before straddling him and taking himself in hand. 

Doflamingo moans something filthy when he finally opens his eyes again to see Crocodile with a hand flying up and down his cock right over his face. God he wants to taste it, wants to tell his daddy how much he wants it, but the fuzz in his brain is too much for him to form words, so he opens his mouth and lets his tongue roll out, hoping that it’ll speak for him. 

The sight of his baby sticking his tongue out eagerly to taste him makes Crocodile gasp and fuck into his fist hardeor, and when he finally spills he makes sure to get it nowhere near Doflamingo’s mouth. The pitiful whine that follows almost has him hard again. 

Doflamingo pouts. “Daddy’s so mean.”

“Aw baby don’t be like that. Here let me make it up to you.” He coos, dragging his fingers through the mess on Doflamingo’s face so that he can gently push it into that open, greedy mouth. 

Doflamingo doesn’t need to be told to suck, wrapping his tongue around those fingers, groaning at the taste. When fingers get replaced by lips it’s almost romantic, how they melt into each other. 

Doflamingo breaks the kiss, far too soon for Crocodile’s liking, to pull at the ropes bindings his wrists and whine. 

“Let me touch you daddy.”

Huh, Crocodile had almost forgotten about those. As soon as the ropes come loose Doflamingo’s arms snake around his head to pull him back into the kiss, all teeth and tongue and so, so messy. 

When they pull away this time they’re both breathless, strings of spit snapping obscenely between them. 

Doflamingo’s eyes are drooping, muscles loose, sighing with content as Crocodile massages his hip. 

“There we go darling, did that feel good?”

Doflamingo hums lazily in response, looking up at him coyly. God, he’s always so well behaved after his prostate gets a firm rub. 

“Next time daddy I want your cock.”

Crocodile smirks as he kisses him again. 

The little minx.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first One Piece smut. What can I say I’m a sucker for a brat being put in his place. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
